


Always Forever

by transgallavich



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I guess its just the story of how each of them fell in love?, M/M, enjoy., idk - Freeform, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: Alison and Lydia





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know what this is! First off, I have no idea what I'm doing. I've really wanted to write something like this for a while and I've been missing Allydia a lot. Anyway, I suck at writing but enjoy.


	2. Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Argent and Lydia Martin.
> 
>  
> 
> This totally sucks and my english is not that great when it comes to writing but there you gooooooo.

Lydia Martin pushed her strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun piled on the top of her head. She sighed and threw her head back onto the headrest of her SUV, cursing herself for not leaving earlier to avoid traffic. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and reached out to crank the air up in her car. She had been sitting there for at least an hour. As much as she loved LA, she hated the traffic and all the rude drivers that came with it. Lydia reached over to the passengers seat, rummaged through her purse, and found her sunglasses. As soon as she put them on, traffic started to move up.

" About time, " Lydia said to no one.

Lydia's life was simple. She did the same things every day, went to the occasional party. Nothing special ever happened. She went to work every morning, got lunch at the same place, and came home to the same girl every night. 

Lydia pulls into her gravel driveway and parks. She closes her eyes for just a few seconds and then gathers her stuff, and goes to unlock the door.

" Lydia! You will never guess what happened today, " Allison Argent exclaimed, jumping up from the couch at the sight of Lydia walking through the door. Allison had long dark hair, brown eyes, and a big heart according to Lydia. Allison threw her arms around Lydia's neck before she even got the chance to put her purse on the counter and hang up her keys. 

" What has you so excited? "

" That director emailed me back! He wants me to play the guy's sister in that indie film I was telling you about, " Allison explained. If Lydia was being honest, she didn't care about this at all. She knew that half of these callbacks were scams, or that they wouldn't pay her the amount of money she deserved to get for her incredible acting skills. But seeing the way that her face lights up when she talks about little things that made her happy, that was what Lydia cared about. 

" I'm so proud of you, Ali! That is so great. I told you that you'd get it, " Lydia said as she stroked her dark hair. Allison closed her eyes and pulled away.

Lydia and Allison have been best friends since high school. Now they're 24, living in a giant house in LA together, and they both work. Well, at least Lydia does. Lydia is falling in love with her best friend and she knows it. They both do.

Breaking the awkward silence between them after Allison pulled away, Lydia decided to break the silence. 

" Do you want to go watch a movie in my room? "

Allison nodded and that was that. They went into Lydia's room and put in some romantic comedy that they've both seen way too many times. By the time they got to the middle of the movie, Lydia did something she never would have thought of doing in a million years. She found Allison's hand and held it in her own. They had done this hundreds of times, but not since high school. And this time, they both knew it was different. Millions of thoughts rushed through Lydia's head. She was spinning. Allison glanced at Lydia.

Lydia took both of her hands and placed them on the sides of Allison's face. She was shaking. She leaned forward and kissed Allison. 

Surprisingly, she kissed back. 

They stayed like that for a while until Allison fell asleep in Lydia's arms. 

*

" Alright, I'm leaving for work. I left you some money for gas on the counter along with your keys. Good luck on the audition. I love you, " Lydia said. She has said things like this for the past three years, but one thing was not the same. She didn't notice at first. It had just slipped out. But when she saw Allison's wide eyes and horrified facial expression, she knew she had noticed. 

" Allison, I didn't mean- " Lydia started but was quickly cut off by the brunette. 

" You did mean it. You've always meant it, haven't you? All the times you said I was beautiful in the dressing rooms of Forever 21 and all the times you said you loved me on those drunken nights in June and before we went to bed? You've always loved me. Lydia Martin, successful strawberry blonde business woman Lydia Martin, loves me. You love me. Me of all people, " Allison rambles on with shaking hands.

Tears spring to Lydia's eyes as she drops her car keys onto the floor and lets her bag slip off of her arm along with them. 

" Lydia Martin, I'm in love with you. I don't know how I'm just now realizing this, but I am. I've been in love with you since high school and I've been ignoring it. "

Allison stepped towards Lydia and pushed her hair aside. She got closer to her and then closed the space between them.

And just like that, Allison Argent and Lydia Martin weren't just Allison Argent and Lydia Martin anymore.

They were the sun and the moon. They were day and night. They were opposites that balanced each other out. They weren't seen as best friends nor girlfriends. They were seen as two people who somehow in this crazy world managed to find their other half. 

Allison Argent and Lydia Martin fell in love in the simplest way possible and no one ever said anything about it. 

 


End file.
